This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. If care is not taken, displays may be damaged by displaying bright content for prolonged periods of time, displays may be operated with brightness levels that consume excessive power, user preferences may not be taken into account when adjusting display brightness, and displayed content may exhibit visible artifacts. Addressing these concerns while displaying content with a pleasing appearance is challenging.